


They'll Say We're All Fools

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Wander Back to Me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blink and you'll miss it praise kink, Bucky has a thing for Steve's Captain America uniform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Soft boys being soft, Steve being his usual disaster bi self, but Bucky loves him anyway, poor guy can't help being as dramatic as possible at all times, this is smutty but also real soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Once they were back in their room, Bucky said, “You haven’t used the Captain America voice on me in a while.”Steve flushed, and turned to apologize.But then he noticed the way Bucky’s eyes roved over his body, his pupils just slightly dilated, and his mouth went dry.“Has it?”Bucky nodded, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.OR the new American diplomat's first visit to Wakanda brings up old and new insecurities.





	They'll Say We're All Fools

Despite what Tony always said, Steve thought he had done pretty well adjusting to the twenty-first century, all things considered. Bananas were terrible now and everything tasted too sweet (discovering high fructose corn syrup after years of war time sugar rations had been a trip - without the serum he would have had at least 3 cavities). but other than that, the only thing he’d really missed was Bucky.

But over time he started to find his footing again, and gradually he felt less and less like a man stuck in the wrong century every day. 

Because he was perpetually stuck in a century-long meeting _ . _

Strategy meetings and debriefings, and then more strategy meetings based on the debriefings. He remembered thinking he couldn’t hate anything more than putting on that godawful costume and punching “Hitler” every night. But he had been wrong. Even the serum was no match for the dull throb that lodged itself in his temple every time Tony started talking about quantum physics.

But he learned to adjust, to take notes, to doodle little cartoons in the margins when Bruce and Tony started arguing with Thor about the differences between science and magic. And if some of those comics showed him stealing Mjolnir and breaking the conference table in half, well, that was his business. 

When he walked away from SHIELD, from the Avengers, he thought he was finally done with meetings. And he’d been wrong about that too.

As a general rule, T’Challa only asked him to come to a meeting if it was something that directly pertained to them, and Steve was grateful. He was under no illusions that his advice would be particularly helpful when it came to Wakandan politics, and he was more than glad to take orders whenever T’Challa had a mission for him.

So when T’Challa had asked him and Bucky to come to the first meeting with the new American ambassador to Wakanda, he had thought nothing of it. But somehow, out of all the meetings he had been forced to sit through over the years, this diplomacy meeting was the worst. 

And that included the congressional hearings. 

An hour into the meeting, T’Challa politely shot down a proposal for a new shared defense task force for the thirteenth time, and Steve’s nerves were fraying in record time.

And then Ambassador Dawson smiled and pulled a gun out of his briefcase.

Okoye reached for her spear, ready to pin him to his chair, but Dawson just set the gun on the table, still smiling.

“I thought a little visual aid might show what we’ve been working on in the States. Figured that might help convince you,” he said, winking at Shuri.

Shuri raised an eyebrow and made a noncommittal hum, which Steve knew meant she was deeply unimpressed but trying to be polite about it. Bucky glanced at Steve and coughed, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Dawson held his hands out, as if he’d shown them something mind-blowing. “I bet you don’t have anything like  _ this  _ down in your lab.”

Shuri smiled tightly. “No, I can’t say we do.” Okoye wrinkled her nose and Steve had to bite back a laugh. He knew she was no fan of guns.

Dawson smiled. “And if even  _ this  _ isn’t enough to convince you, I’m sure Captain Rogers can,” he said. 

All eyes turned to him. Steve took a sip of his water, drawing out the silence as he watched a drop of sweat start to trickle down Dawson’s temple. Bucky reached out and pinched his thigh under the table, a plea to stop being so dramatic for once.

Finally, Steve set the glass down and said, “I agree with the King. I don’t see how a task force would be beneficial to anyone, especially if Wakandan citizens would be required to submit to the Accords.”

Dawson turned beet red. “I thought American citizens would be your highest priority. Last I heard you were an  _ American _ , Rogers.”

“I am,” Steve said lightly. “But I serve at the King’s pleasure, the same as you.”

Dawson glared. “So you’ve decided to abandon democracy for a king?”

“Better to serve a king than fascists.”

“Hydra was disbanded!” Dawson snarled.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t talking about Hydra.”

The silence was overwhelming. Bucky’s hand moved to Steve’s knee, squeezing gently. Shuri looked like she wanted to laugh. 

“How dare you,” Dawson finally choked out.

“The last I heard, the Accords are still United States law,” Steve argued. “And the last time I was around for a country making lists of citizens who were ‘different,’ it didn’t end well.” 

Dawson leaned back in his seat. “Who would’ve thought? Captain America’s a fucking traitor.”

Bucky turned. “Shut your mouth, Dawson.”

“Bucky, it’s fine,” Steve said firmly, running his thumb across the back of Bucky’s hand, but Dawson just sneered.

“Isn’t that nice? Do you always have your house cat fight your battles for you?”

T’Challa cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, we don’t appreciate house cat jokes here, Ambassador.”

Dawson gaped. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I… wasn’t thinking.”

“Shocking,” Shuri whispered under her breath. 

Bucky released his grip on Steve’s knee and plucked the rifle off the table. Dawson’s face went from red to white in seconds, but Bucky ignored him. His hands flew over the weapon, disassembling it and putting each piece on the table with a soft thunk.

Steve looked back Dawson, eyebrows raised, and Dawson blanched.

T’Challa stood. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but my answer stands.” He held an arm out to usher him out of the room just as Bucky set the stock on the table.

“Aren’t you going to put it back together?” Dawson spluttered.

“I thought I’d leave it to the weapons expert,” Bucky said smoothly, before stalking out of the room. 

Shuri, Steve, and Okoye trailed behind him, and as soon as they turned around the corner, Shuri broke out in a fit of giggles. “Oh my GOD, have you ever seen anything more ridiculous in your LIFE?” She clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “You deserve an Oscar for that, best actor of the year!”

Bucky smirked at her. Okoye cleared her throat and bumped her shoulder against his. “How long do you think it’ll take for him to put it back together?”

“I’m pretty sure he’ll be putting it back in his briefcase in pieces,” Steve said, and Bucky grinned at him so brightly it took his breath away. 

When they got back to their room, Steve kicked off his shoes and sighed, rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension.

"You ok, Buck? You've been kinda quiet."

“I’m fine,” Bucky said with a shrug, but his voice was all wrong. Too light, too calm.

“Buck…” Steve said, shooting him a look that Bucky missed, because he was slowly untying his boots.. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… it’s… nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Steve reached out for his hand and pulled him to a standing position. “I think you have me confused for someone else,” he said teasingly. “You know I’m a worry wart. ”

Bucky looked up at him with a ghost of a smirk. “Can I get that in writing?”

Steve snorted, running his thumb along the back of Bucky’s metal hand. “Seriously, what is it?”

Bucky huffed out a sigh. “It’s just… every time I think I’ve got my head wrapped around it, someone comes out and acts like I’m Frankenstein’s monster. Or a charity case. Or your goddamn pet.”

“Bucky…”

“And I know I shouldn’t care, it’s just… I barely know who I am. But everybody else seems to have it all figured out.” He wrinkled his nose. “Wish I did.”

Steve swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Do you know what I thought that first time I helped you cut your hair?”

Bucky’s brow furrowed. “No.”

Steve ran his thumb along Bucky’s cheekbone, cradling his cheek. “It was like I could see all the different versions of you. From when we were two dumb kids in Brooklyn all the way to now.” He bit his lip. “I’ve seen you for all of the highs and all the lows. I  _ know  _ you, Bucky.”

Bucky blinked up at him, eyes roving over his face, so Steve plunged on. “And you stuck around from when I was a puny kid with asthma to that horrible dance costume.”

“It wasn’t horrible,” Bucky protested quietly and Steve blushed a little.

“It absolutely was,” he said, smiling at the familiar argument. “But you never treated me like a show pony, like the USO did.”

“Of course not,” Bucky said indignantly. “I saw your biceps in that suit.”

Steve rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. Bucky had the gall to  _ wink  _ at him. “So you can remind me that I’m not a show pony, or a traitor, and I’ll remind you that you’re nobody’s charity case.”

A shadow crossed Bucky’s face. “Fucking Dawson,” he growled, but Steve shook his head. 

“He doesn’t matter,” Steve said fiercely. “Nobody else matters. I’m not gonna let some bureaucrat make you feel less than.” 

He pressed his forehead against Bucky’s. “I love you. You’re the strongest person I know.” He smirked wickedly. “The fact that you dick me down on the regular is just a bonus.”

“ _ Steve! _ ” Bucky spluttered, blushing furiously.

“Glad to know  _ I  _ can make  _ you  _ blush sometimes,” Steve teased, and Bucky swatted his shoulder.

“ _ Dick you down _ ,” he muttered. “Where’d you even hear that?”

“Sam, who else?” Steve asked and Bucky rolled his eyes, before he froze.

“Does he… know… about that?”

Steve choked on air. “No. I mean he knows about… us, but he doesn’t know about… that.”

“Really? He seemed super nosy,” Bucky said, skeptical, and Steve laughed.

“Don’t worry, he said that if he wanted to hear senior citizens talk about their sex lives he’d just watch The Notebook again.” Bucky frowned, confused, and Steve shook his head. “You’re not missing much, it’s just sad.”

Bucky hummed. “I can’t believe I went through seven decades of brainwashing and came back to hear my boyfriend tell me I  _ dick him down _ all the time.”

Steve smiled fondly. “That’s what idiots like Dawson miss. You’re the brains of the operation. I’m just the brawn.”

“God, if  _ I’m  _ the brains than we really are royally fucked,” Bucky said and Steve laughed helplessly. “You don’t have to laugh  _ that  _ hard,” Bucky said with a pout, and of course that only made Steve laugh harder. 

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Bucky grumbled, pulling him into a kiss, and Steve melted into him, trying to pour everything into it. It must have worked, because Bucky looked at him all starry eyed when they broke apart to catch their breath. 

***

Steve spent the rest of Dawson's diplomatic visit avoiding him as much as possible. Thankfully Dawson seemed embarrassed about the rifle incident, so he just glared at Steve and Bucky from afar. Which was more than fine with him.

The last night of the visit finally came, and T'Challa threw a small send off dinner. Dawson was sitting at the far end of the table, so Shuri tried to explain Wakandan memes to Steve and Bucky.

"I'm so confused," Bucky groaned. 

"I've never felt so old in my life," Steve said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Come on, it's simple," Shuri said, her voice full of laughter. "In a fight between Bast and Shaggy, who would win?"

Steve wrinkled his nose. "Well Bast is the panther goddess, but I still don't understand who Shaggy is…"

"He's from an American mystery show. He and his friends and his dog would solve crime."

"But he's fighting Bast because??" Bucky asked, rubbing his forehead.

Shuri started to explain, but Ramonda cleared her throat just as the other guests stood up.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Dawson said, bowing to T'Challa. "I'm so sorry to leave so abruptly, but I needed to be back in time for a summit in DC tomorrow."

"We completely understand," T'Challa said graciously. "We hope you have safe travels."

Dawson smiled and made his goodbyes to Nakia, Ramonda, and Shuri before finally turning to Steve. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk with you more, Captain," he said with that cold smile.

Steve smiled back. "I understand. You have better things to do than talk to two old veterans."

Dawson raised an eyebrow. "You surprise me, Rogers. I would've thought you'd be one of the old breed."

"That was the Eastern front," Bucky drawled, leaning into Steve's space.

Dawson pursed his lips. "Well, it seems to me that Rogers bled red, white, and blue until you showed up again." He raised an eyebrow. "I wonder why."

Bucky smiled that lazy smile that spelled trouble. "You tell me," he said lightly. "You sure seem to have a thing for Steve in uniform." 

Dawson's face flushed and Steve murmured, "Bucky," his voice pitched low. 

"I don't know what you mean," Dawson growled. His aide reached out and brushed his elbow, trying to get his attention. "I just respect the principles our country was founded on. But I suppose you have better things to do."

Steve clenched his jaw. "You're right, I've been hearing the same spiel since the 1940's."

Dawson straightened, shrugging his arm out of his aide's grasp. "I'll stop boring you, then." He turned and walked toward the door. "I'm sure that Ross will be very interested to hear about this."

"Maybe he can show you how to put a rifle back together," Steve snapped. Before Dawson could argue, his aide finally got his attention, guiding him to the door.

"I think that went pretty well," Bucky said, and Steve laughed. He made his goodbyes to Shuri and T'Challa and then grabbed Bucky's hand.

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked hoarsely.

"Getting out of here," Steve said shortly, pulling him down the hallway.

***

Later, once they were back in their room, Bucky said, “You haven’t used the Captain America voice on me in a while.” 

Steve flushed, and turned to apologize.

But then he noticed the way Bucky’s eyes roved over his body, his pupils just slightly dilated, and his mouth went dry.

“Has it?”

Bucky nodded, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded helplessly. “Why didn’t you tell me, sweetheart?” he asked, pitching his voice low, and Bucky honest to God moaned.

“I don’t know, because you’re a fucking menace?” he muttered, and Steve laughed.

He pulled Bucky closer, ran his hands slowly down his chest, around to his ass, pulling him close and grinding into him. Bucky gasped, letting his head fall back.

“What do you want?” he whispered, gravelly in Bucky’s ear.

“You,” Bucky breathed, his back arching up into Steve.

“Nothing specific?” Steve murmured, leaving featherlight kisses along Bucky’s jaw and down his throat. 

“As long as you fuck me I don’t care,” Bucky said and it was Steve’s turn to moan. Bucky smirked at him and Steve nuzzled into his neck to hide his blush, leaving biting kisses down his throat. 

Bucky took a shuddering breath when Steve accidentally nipped a little harder and he whispered "Sorry," running his tongue over the mark that would all-too quickly fade. 

"It's ok," Bucky said, and then he raised an eyebrow. That mischievous glint in his eyes spelled trouble. "So are you just gonna give me a hickey like we're teenagers again or are you gonna fuck me?"

Steve choked on air and Bucky snickered, kissing along his jaw and running his hand over Steve's pants, to really make sure his point came across. "And  _ I'm  _ the menace?" Steve protested and Bucky just grinned at him. 

"Well, someone has to take charge…" he said archly, squeezing Steve's cock through the fabric. 

Steve laughed. "I guess you're right," he said, voice pitched low again. He tipped Bucky's chin up and pulled him in for a long kiss. Bucky melted against him and Steve whispered. "Why don't you get undressed and lie on the bed then?"

The look Bucky gave him was  _ scalding _ . He turned and walked toward the bedroom, lazily pulling his shirt over his head, and Steve swallowed, his mouth dry. 

He poured himself a glass of water and took a steadying breath before following Bucky.

Who was sprawled on the bed, naked, smirking up at him while he lazily stroked his cock. 

"Took you long enough,  _ sir, _ " he teased and Steve laughed, just a touch breathless.

"You're impossible," he murmured, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Bucky bit his bottom lip, his eyes roving over Steve's chest. Steve flushed, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Stop showing off your muscles and get over here," Bucky said, but his voice was less teasing and more breathless.

Steve smirked at him, tracing his fingers up Bucky's calf, along his inner thigh. Bucky caught his hand and pulled him close so Steve collapsed onto the bed next to him in a tangle of limbs.

"You're gonna kill me," Bucky breathed and Steve tilted his chin up and kissed him, languid and slow.

Bucky cupped his cheek with his metal hand and the cool metal made Steve shiver. 

He ran his hand down along Bucky's chest and stomach, feeling him flinch at the touch. Abruptly he sat up, looking around the room. "Looking for this?" Bucky asked, waving the bottle of lube at him and Steve huffed out a laugh. 

"Thanks," he said, squeezing a liberal amount on his fingers. Bucky fell back onto the mattress and let Steve move him how he wanted him. Steve traced his fingers around Bucky's rim. "Is this ok?"

Bucky gave an exaggerated sigh and Steve smiled. "Words, babe.”

Bucky shot him a look. “Come on Steve.”

Steve leaned down and kissed him, whispering, “I've got you, sweetheart."

***

Bucky groaned, arching off the bed as Steve curled his fingers. His metal hand clutched at the sheets while his human hand was tangled in Steve’s hair. Steve was just leaving a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss along the shaft as he added a third finger, when suddenly Bucky was digging his heels into the mattress and tugging insistently on Steve’s hair, gasping, “Steve - if you don’t - don’t stop, I’m gonna…”

Steve let Bucky pull him up, slowing his right hand’s movements. He rested his cheek on Bucky’s thigh and wrapped his arm around it, a grounding force. “You can if you want to,” he murmured, kissing Bucky’s hip.

Bucky groaned and it almost sounded pained. “I wanted you inside me,” he breathed.

“Who said the two were mutually exclusive?” Steve asked, eyebrow raised. Bucky blinked at him and Steve pressed featherlight kisses down his thigh, along his hip bone. “Let go, sweetheart,” he whispered, his voice rough. “Let me take care of you.”

Bucky sighed, tracing Steve’s cheeks. “You sure?” he whispered.

Steve nodded and Bucky blew out another sigh, carding his fingers through Steve’s hair. “Ok.”

Steve planted one last kiss on Bucky’s hip bone as he curved his fingers, twisting them slightly, and Bucky groaned. Steve made little kitten licks around the head and then swallowed Bucky down, going for broke until Bucky was a moaning, writhing mess underneath him. 

“Stevie,” he whimpered as he came down Steve’s throat.

Steve pulled off, wiping his mouth off with his thumb. Bucky stared down at him before grabbing Steve’s shoulders and hauling him up. “I can’t believe you,” he murmured, breathless, and then his lips were on Steve’s.

Steve moaned, melting into the kiss. Bucky’s hands traced across his shoulders, down his back and that familiar kiss of cold metal sent a thrill down his spine.

And then Bucky grabbed his ass, pulling him even closer and Steve groaned into Bucky’s mouth. He felt Bucky smirk against his lips, so he ground his hips against Bucky’s earning him a punched-out groan. 

Steve lost track of how long they kissed like that, slow and filthy, grinding against each other, until Bucky finally gasped, “Stevie, I need you,  _ please _ …”

Steve stole one last kiss and leaned back before fumbling for the lube. He finally found it underneath a pillow and slowly slicked up his cock, preening a little under Bucky’s heavy-lidded gaze.

“While I’m still young,” Bucky teased, and Steve laughed.

“Somebody’s impatient,” he said, slipping his fingers inside to make sure he had prepped enough.

Satisfied, he draped Bucky’s leg over his shoulder and lined himself up, letting the head catch on Bucky’s rim. “Ready?” he asked and Bucky nodded desperately.

He slid in slowly, giving Bucky time to adjust, but as soon as Bucky whispered “I’m ready, I’m ready,  _ please, _ ” he rocked his hips forward, punching a moan out of both of them.

Steve's hips snapped faster and faster, until he was lost in Bucky, in the way he clutched at Steve’s shoulders, whispering his name like a prayer.

Bucky’s leg slipped from Steve’s shoulder and he wrapped them both around Steve’s waist, bringing them impossibly closer. “God,  _ Stevie _ , your cock feels so good,” he moaned into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve felt himself falling apart and he reached down to wrap his hand around Bucky’s cock. One stroke, then two, and Bucky keened, painting his own chest white. He clenched his legs so tight around Steve that he saw stars and couldn’t resist falling too. 

Steve pulled out with a wince, running one hand along Bucky’s side when he saw Bucky’s mirroring wince at the sudden emptiness. He managed to collapse onto the bed instead of Bucky and lay there, trying to catch his breath.

Bucky’s arm draped over his chest and he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and saw Bucky smiling up at him, sleepy and fucked-out.

“How are you?” he asked, running his fingers up and down Bucky’s arm.

“Good,” Bucky mumbled. “How about you?”

“Good.” Steve chuckled. “You wrapping your legs around me moaning about how good my cock feels was a surprise.”

Bucky perked up. “Did that make you come?”

Steve blushed. “It was a turn on, ok?” He dragged his hand down his face. “You’re going to use that against me, aren’t you?”

Bucky grinned, cat-like and sly. “What, that complimenting your cock gets you off? I don’t know what I’d do with  _ that  _ information.”

Steve laughed and kissed his jaw. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Bucky winked. “Don’t pretend you’re not looking forward to it.”

Steve pitched his voice low just to watch Bucky flush. “You know I could never tell you no, sweetheart.”

“That's playing dirty,” Bucky grumbled and Steve laughed again, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Distantly, he knew they should get up and take a shower, change the sheets.  _ We can do that later,  _ he thought, cupping Bucky’s jaw and kissing him lazily.  _ We have plenty of time. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've been wanting to write this since I started this series, so I'm glad I finally finished it! I love these boys! I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Chapter title inspired from a line from Teo Torriatte by Queen.


End file.
